Legend of the Dragons
by Darthy
Summary: Dark days come to the lands of Tharinlord ... will these days pass or will eternal darkness shroud the free people. A band of brothers sets out to face the evil, not knowing what they might expect on the way. Will they be able to stop it or will the legio


Legend of the Dragons

By Radu Bogdan

Chapter I

Whispers of Oblivion

Night fell over the city of Myrth'Eras as shadows crept from the forest nearby. A cold northern breeze swept the island from the top of the mountains to the valley floor. On the walls of the great elven capital guards watched the shadows stalk the land outside looking for something to prey on. A thick mist settled down along with the ever-growing cold. In one of the towers a tall elf was standing near the gold elven banner. His dark, long hair was covered by a cloak and his brown eyes kept watching the sparks of his torch. He was lost in his thoughts, not paying attention to anything. He wore a black hooded cloak on top of a purple mithril armor along with mithril greaves, boots, pauldrons and gauntlets. His dragon-shaped helm stood on the chair right next to him along with a scroll bearing the Royal seal of the elven king, Lord Alentheor.

-This is not right. he whispered to himself. It doesn't make any sense … but still it happened more then once.

He picked up the scroll and opened it once again, reading carefully.

"To Commander of the Royal Dragon Guards, Sir Bondius.

It has been 1 year since we lost contact of the Expeditionary Force in the Dark Lands. We all think they have passed to the other realm of existence although we still hope they are among us. This is the 3rd allied expedition that fails to return from the cursed realms so this makes us think that the orcs are beginning another war on us. I know some of your men accompanied the expedition and I'm sorry for your loss. It has been decreed by King Levann that entering the Dark Lands is strictly forbidden to all races for their own protection. I will keep you informed of the situation, commander. Try to get some rest.

Lord Alentheor"

-It couldn't be orcs. he kept repeating to himself. Even they are not stupid enough to start another war … it's too soon even for those war-loving humanoids.

An elven soldier in blue adamantine armor, wore only by the Dragon Guards, climbs up the ladder and kneels before the commander.

-Milord, you have been up here for a long time. The others are starting to worry about you. Is everything alright?

-Yes, soldier, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern but I'm fine. Tell that to the others. I just needed some time to clear my thoughts.

-As you wish, milord. Goodnight, commander Bondius

The soldier went down the ladder and went to a group of guards standing near a campfire, by the wall. They all watched carefully as Commander Bondius went to the barracks, a few feet away from the camp, and climbed to his quarters.

Later that night, he sat in his chair, polishing his sword with hot wax. Looking carefully at it, he saw a shadow behind him. With a swift move, he turned around and pointed the sword at a beautiful elven girl. He stared a second and then dropped the sword, kneeling down.

-Milady … I'm sorry.

-No need to be sorry, commander. It was my mistake to sneak in it's just that my father doesn't allow me to go out at night.

-I didn't knew that princesses sneaked out of the castle.

-Stand up, Dragon Knight. I'm not royalty here. I'm just Allizies.

Bondius stood up and looked at the princess. She was tall, nearly as tall as him, and wore a light, silk dress. Her eyes were as black as the night and her hair was dark brown, not very long, standing over her shoulders. She smiled at Bondius and took his hand.

-When did you arrive? she asked looking in his eyes

-Not long ago … I … I missed you.

-I know. I missed you too.

Allizies closed her eyes and gave Bondius a tender kiss.

-Next time, come by as soon as you returned. she whispered softly at his ear.

-Don't worry, I promise I will.

-What's wrong … I feel something's bothering you.

-Military problems … no real problems … I hope. Come, let me take you home.

He took her by the waist they went down the stairs, outside, where a unicorn with a beautiful black armor was waiting. As she got on the horse, Bondius went to the guards stationed near the door.

-You didn't see the princess, right troopers?

-No, milord. We didn't see anything. they answered.

-Thank you, troopers. Take the day off tomorrow.

-Thank you, milord!

Bondius got on the unicorn and rode to the castle. Allizies was already asleep, tired from the sleepless night. He gently took her in his arms and went inside the castle. Quietly sneaking by the guards, he took her up to the royal bedrooms and placed her in the bed.

-I don't know what my life would be without you. he whispered.

With a small jump, he went down the window, outside the keep, and went back to the barracks to get some rest, still thinking about the incident in the Dark Lands.

-Commander. Commander! Wake up, Bondius!

Suddenly, Bondius wakes up being slapped real hard.

-I'm awake! By Elune, I'm awake!

-Since when did you start to oversleep?

Bondius looked up. A strong man, wearing full armor, was standing near his bed. He had blonde hair and bright, blue eyes.

-Ah, it's you, Darions. Since when did you start slapping the Royal Guard commanders? asked Bondius smiling.

-Since I met you, lazy goblin. said Darions laughing.

Bondius stood up and realized he fell asleep with his armor on. He gently wipes the pauldrons of dust and salutes the garrison commander.

-You slept in my bed. Darions said.

-You don't sleep. answered Bondius.

-So what … that doesn't give you the right to sleep in my bed.

-Well, I'll remember to sleep with the unicorns next time.

-Suits you well.

-Sorry, Darions … I have no time for talking. I apologize but I must meet the king … seems there are some problems with the Ice Trolls up in the north.

-You are lying. There's something far worse than you said … I can feel it in you.

-You are right. said Bondius looking down. The 3rd allied expedition disappeared … 20 of my men were there, with them. Something is terribly wrong there and it's not the orcs.

-I know what you mean … they don't dare to start another war.

-I need to talk to the king before he starts marching a whole army in those cursed lands. It would be wrong, yet he thinks it's better to clean out any threat.

-I will support you in every way, my friend. All you need to do is ask my help.

-Thank you, Darions, but I think this is far beyond our reach. I just hope the king listens to my advises.

-Goodbye, my friend … and good luck.

-Thank you … goodbye. Bondius said while he grabbed his helm and left the room. Downstairs, a royal guard was waiting for him.

-Milord! The king demands your presence at once. He said it's urgent!

-Thank you, soldier. Dismissed.

Bondius got onto his unicorn and rode as fast as the wind towards the castle. In a few moments he was standing before the king. He kneeled before him and showed him his sword, as a sign of respect.

-My king!

-Commander. You're late. Yet, you're the only military advisor I can trust. You got my letter, right?

-Yes, your majesty.

-I'm sorry for your loss … I know the Dragon Knight's numbers are thin and it is hard to find new recruits … but tell me, what should I do in this matter. That place has to be cleaned out!

-My king, I strongly suggest waiting a year or two for the fog of war to settle. Strange creatures hide in these thick mists.

-I might be old, but I'm not stupid. You know that there are orcs there, probably using the fog of war as cover for their next invasion.

-Majesty, the orcs are not that stupid. They won't start another attack … they're too weak now!

-Nonsense! They are gathering as we speak and all we do is waste time thinking of weird stories. I shall do what's best for my people. The 4th army along with the Dragon Knights will go and sweep the land.

Bondius remains silent. Allizies was sitting in the next room, listening to the discussion. She bursts in tears and walks into the room.

-Father! You can't do this! You are sending the last of the Dragon Knights to certain death! Has old age clouded your mind? You ruled these lands for nearly 6000 years … you can't be serious!

-Allizies, what are you doing here? Haven't I sent you to riding school? said the King

-Yes father … just to get me away from this news. You know very well I love him … why do you try to take us apart! Have I done you wrong?

-Your ties are with royalty, not with soldiers! It's outrageous!

-Then … then I shall do what I must. said Bondius. It's my duty to serve the King and so I shall.

-You can't be serious! said Allizies. If you go, I'm coming with you!

-Are you insane! yelled the King. It's a battlefield there!

-If I perish, I shall do so with my loved one beside me! said Allizies crying.

-I shall assemble my knights and meet up with the 4th army at their camp, on the mainland. said Bondius with a calm voice. I wish you good luck, my King.

Then he walked outside the room and into the courtyard. There, commander Darions was waiting for him. As soon as he saw Bondius he jumped off the bench and went towards him.

-What happened? he asked.

-It's settled … the 1st Elven Expedition is going into the Dark Lands … made up from the 4th army and the last of the Dragon Knights. said Bondius on a sad tone.

-WHAT? Is he out of his minds? Who knows what can happen there?

-Something's wrong with him … I hate to say this but keep an eye on him while I'm gone. I promise I shall return.

Allizies ran down the stairs with crying, red eyes.

-You can't listen to him! Please, don't go! Darions, talk some sense into him! she said.

-It's just my opportunity to find out what's out there. I'm sorry, my love, but my men can be still out there. I have a plan … but I can't talk here, the King has many spies. Come meet me at our grove, if you remember the place. Be sure you're not seen.

-Of course I do, Bondius. Take care, my love.

Then he rode out like lightning, gathering all his knights on the way, sending them to the same grove outside of town, in Ayir Forest. The strange scent of treachery and conflict was floating in the air as all the Dragon Knights were marching separately to the forest. All the animals were restless and whispers of death swept the land. A great shadow was to overcome the elven people … the last days of Myrth'Eras was to come. Although the knights were strong and great warriors and battlemages, the Orc War thinned their numbers. Now only a few hundred exist, still serving the king and country as their oath demands. Their leader, Commander Bondius, has been through all battles, all leaving scars on his soul. Only a few people made his life worth living.

Back in the old war, Bondius was merely a soldier of the elven 2nd army. With fire and sword, he fought with the orcs each and every chance he got. One by one, all his friends fell into battle, leaving him a lonely soldier. He only sought revenge for his loved ones, leaving camp with every opportunity to kill orc scouts and small patrols. Even tough he helped the war this way, he lived a nightmare. His sole purpose was to eliminate all orcs in his path … even women and children.

In a black night he sneaked out of the camp and headed towards a peaceful orc settlement to the south. Only anger and bloodlust controlled him so he killed everything living in that small village … all dead. After that he knew that it was a wrong thing to do and so he ran away for weeks. With no food or supplies, he wandered the land joining each battle he saw. The only thing that kept him going was his wish for freedom from this world.

One day he was found by an elven patrol … he was lying in the barren lands near the city of Onrak. He was taken and arrested for treason … sent to prison and then to the royal palace, back in Myrth'Eras, as a servant of the princess.

Each day spent with Allizies gave him new hope and strength. In one night, an assassin tried to kill her, but Bondius, with his bare hands, killed him, thus saving the princess. The King was grateful, appointing him as a Royal Dragon Trooper, personal bodyguard of the princess. The days passed and their bond was growing stronger. They met in a grove, in the Ayir forest where they fell showed their true feelings for each other. The King didn't approve his daughter to be with a mere soldier so they were forced to hide their love. Bondius kept being sent on nearly impossible missions in the frozen north by the King, trying to keep him and Allizies apart, yet failing. He returned from each mission and climbed through the ranks, thus becoming one day the Commander of the Dragon Knights.

Chapter II

Dark Waters

As soon as he got to the grove, nearly 50 of the Dragon Knights were gathered, the rest of the Dragon Troopers being stationed in the forest, waiting for further plans.

-My friends! I'm glad to see you came. said Bondius.

-Our orders come from you, commander, not the King.

-Yes, you are right. My orders came from the King but not this time. We have a serious situation here … the King is sending the 1st Elven Expedition into the Dark Lands.

-What! jumped one of the knights.

-Yes, you heard right. He's sending the 4th army along with every Dragon Knight and Dragon Trooper.

-That's outrageous! said another knight. Myrth'Eras will be defenseless!

-I know. That's why I decided that a big part of our order should remain here. How many troops are gathered here?

-450 Dragon Troopers and 50 Dragon Knights … all the Dragon Order stationed in Myrth'Eras.

-Fine. said Bondius. 350 Troopers and 40 Knights will remain in Myrth'Eras but not in broad daylight … you will stay in the old monastery, just outside of town. Do not attract any attention to yourselves. Now I need 10 volunteers to follow me in leading the expedition. This might be our last trip, my Knights, but we need to find out about our comrades. They might still be out there, helpless, hoping that we will help them.

One of the Knights stood up and sided with Bondius. Another took up his sword and joined them. Soon, 10 knights were standing with Bondius.

-So it's settled. he said. Go and pick 10 Dragon Troopers each. The others wait for nightfall and go with your Troopers to the monastery and wait for my return. If conflict comes to you and you're outnumbered, retreat to Snowpeak Castle, understood? Keep safe, my friends, and Elune be with you.

As he turned around, all the knights stood up and saluted him with swords and shields. Suddenly, Allizies appeared on a white unicorn and dismounted near Bondius.

-I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner, my love. My father gave me a hard time sneaking out of the castle.

Bondius approaches slowly and kisses her. He takes a deep look into her eyes and then looks at the setting sun.

-You would follow me even into death's grasp, my darling. he said.

-You know I would. she answered.

-And you know I can't allow that … that's why I'm going alone to the Dark Lands.

-No! You can't do that. Please, I can't loose you as I lost my brother!

-Go to the other Knights … they will go to the monastery at nightfall and stay there until I return … if I return. Now go … please.

-I won't let you go, no matter what you tell me. she said crying.

Bondius took her into his arms.

-Don't cry, my love. I'm just worried for you. Who knows what can happen out there and I don't know what I'd do without you.

-Then if you care for me, let me come. I can't live without you.

-So be it. From now on you shall wear the armor of a Dragon Knight. I know it's heavy but it's safer this way. Please stop crying, my love … you're tearing my heart. he whispered to her ear.

That night, as the chosen Dragon Knights and Dragon Troopers were marching towards the Myrth'Eras Dock, Allizies was riding shoulder to shoulder with Bondius.

-You said there was a plan. Can you tell me now what is it? she asked.

-It might shock you … are you sure you want to hear it? he answered.

-Yes, I'm sure.

-The army and the Dragon Troopers are staying in Thyas'Var. Only me and the Knights are going.

-You can't be serious. Who knows what's out there?

-Exactly … why risk the lives of thousands when my elite can go on a quick scouting mission to find out what is really happening.

-You're right, as always. Army or not, I'm still going with you. My brother was lost in that land as well as your knights.

-


End file.
